Spinel's Unexpected Friend
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Spinel goes missing and it's up to the Crystal Gems and Steven to find her. When Steven finds her, Spinel has made a friend Steven wasn't expecting. -One Shot-


A month had passed since Spinel had left with The Diamonds. So far, everything had gotten back to normal and everyone seemed pretty happy. Steven had woken up and got dressed then headed down stairs to get something to eat. He was greeted by Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst who were in the midst of a conversation. When they noticed Steven, they turned his attention towards him; looking at one another hoping one of them would tell Steven the news. Steven looked confused as their eyes watched him.

"Hey guys, uh what's going on?" Steven asked.

"N-nothing! We're just uh..happy to see you!" Pearl nervously said.

"Yeah! Nothing wrong with being happy to be happy about that." Amethyst said, down playing Pearl's nervousness.

Finally, it was Garnet who had approached Steven. Out of the three, it was Garnet who could deliver the news calmly and effectively.

"Steven, we have something to tell you. The Diamonds contacted us, Spinel left Homeworld. They don't know where she is but they suspected she made it back here to Earth." Garnet said.

"What, why would she leave Homeworld?! I thought she'd be happy with The Diamonds!" Steven asked; almost yelling.

"Steven, I'm sure she's somewhere here on Earth, she might've wanted to come back to visit or maybe stay here." Pearl said.

"Yeah, dude. I'm sure she's just exploring Earth and the different places gems have been." Amethyst reassured.

"I hope so. Let's go find Spinel." Steven said in a defeated tone.

They went out and searched for her. Steven had looked around Beach City and Little Homeworld while the Gems searched the different places where they had warped to in the past. It had taken nearly all day but their efforts were in vain. Hours had passed with no news of Spinel being seen. Steven and The Gems stopped by the barn where they saw Bismuth with Lapis and Peridot. Bismuth was helping them with some of the extra repairs when she spotted them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bismuth asked.

"Spinel went missing and we're trying to find her." Pearl said.

"Spinel's missing? I thought she'd still be on Homeworld." Lapis said.

"No. She left." Steven said, saddened and still disappointed he couldn't find her.

"Have you checked The Kindergarten? That's where I would go if I wanted to be somewhere close to a place where your best friend was once controlling." Peridot said.

"We checked everywhere we could think of. I just feel like I made everything worse than before again." Steven said.

Steven walked away. Feeling defeated, he just wanted to be alone. He tried calling Connie but the few times he tried to call her, it went straight to her voicemail.

_Must be busy, forgot her and her family went on vacation to visit family_

He ended up at It's a Wash. He looked and saw his dad sitting and playing his guitar.

"Hey Schtu-ball, what's up why do you look sad?" Greg asked.

"Spinel is missing and I can't find her." Steven replied.

"Don't worry Steven, she probably wants to explore everything and go wherever she can. That's what your mom did." He reassured.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just hope she's okay." Steven said.

Steven continued walking and wasn't paying attention to where he had warped to. He only realized where he was at when he felt cold and started to shiver. He was at The Great North. Steven hadn't prepared on searching here especially since he had nothing to protect himself from the cold except his jacket which barely helped. He decided to use his gem power and bubbled himself a shield to fight off against the cold. He walked aimlessly throughout the tundras until he heard something in the distance. It had sounded like laughter and Steven began to run towards it hoping it was Spinel. The laughter grew louder and louder and when got closer, he saw Spinel laughing and what looked like playing with another gem. Steven couldn't make out the second gem so the thing he could do was get closer in hopes of not scaring Spinel enough to run away. When he approached with caution, he couldn't believe who Spinel was with, it was Jasper.

_What's Jasper doing here?_

Steven walked towards them and it didn't take long for the two gems to notice.

"Steven what are you doing here?" Spinel asked, smiling.

"The Crystal Gems, The Diamonds, and I have been looking for you all day. Why did you leave Homeworld?" He asked.

"I left Homeworld because The Diamonds made it sound so interesting and exciting. Plus, there was so much that I wanted to see so I took the opportunity to see what Earth was like. Spinel replied.

"I have a question for you. Why didn't you say that your mom was Pink Diamond?" Jasper asked.

"I tried to tell you from the beginning that I wasn't Rose Quartz or Pink Diamond but you refused to listen. I have no grudge against you, I also wanted to help you but the question is, why are you at The Great North?" Steven asked.

"I wanted to try and start over and try to see if I could change. I was walking when I ran into Spinel. I listened to her story and I never knew Pink Diamond could be cruel like that. Even I'm not cruel like that or not as I used to be. Spinel even told me about Little Homeworld so I thought about going there." Jasper said.

"Well we could all go back together as friends and family." Steven said.

Both Spinel and Jasper stayed quiet but eventually agreed as the three warped together. When the three warped back to Beach City, The Crystal Gems were shocked not only to see Spinel but Jasper who was still unsure if she made the right choice. Lapis was even more unsure but Peridot reassured her that Jasper wouldn't hurt her and that Lapis could count on her to protect her from Jasper.

"Uh, Steven, we got some news for you." Pearl said.

"What is it?!" Steven said.

"Surprise! We decided that Homeworld will be apart of Earth and we'll be moving to Earth!" White Diamond said happily.

"And you found Spinel." Blue Diamond said as she warmly embraced Spinel careful not to hurt her.

"What is Jasper doing doing here?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"My Diamond." Jasper said; saluting Yellow Diamond.

Jasper was more than nervous. Not only was Jasper nervous about standing in front of Yellow Diamond but now she was standing in front of all three.

"Let me explain, Jasper wanted to live in Little Homeworld or somewhere on Earth, maybe Homeworld." Steven said.

"Well, I don't see why Jasper would need our permission. Since we decided to make Homeworld apart of Earth, all gems are free to go from Homeworld to Earth whenever they feel like it." White Diamond said.

"Oh Steven, isn't it wonderful? We're all one big happy family." Blue Diamond said.

"Yeah, it is wonderful. We're all family, no matter what happens." Steven said.


End file.
